


If You'd Agree To Be My Love

by stilesmyspiritanimal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesmyspiritanimal/pseuds/stilesmyspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are stuck inside during a thunderstorm, giving them lots of free time to express their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Agree To Be My Love

Rain thundered down around the house, the sky turning dark despite it only being early afternoon. Flashes of lightening littered the sky; thunder cracking its whip every now and then, echoing throughout the forest. Despite the monsoon-like winds of the storm, the lone house in the woods stood strong, surrounded by slightly swaying trees.   
On the inside, a single king sized bed stood in the middle of an otherwise empty room, a multitude of blankets littering the top. A space heater puttered in the corner, releasing bursts of hot air, trying valiantly to keep the room warm.   
“I could stay like this for the rest of my life,” Stiles whispered, afraid to ruin the perfect moment. Derek’s arm tightened around Stiles’ waist, holding him closer to his chest and breathing deeply into his hair.   
“Mmmm, me too,” Derek whispered back, enjoying the shiver that crept up Stiles’ spine when his warm breath hit the top of his head. The warmth of Derek’s body kept both of them warm, the blankets surrounding them merely keeping them comfortable. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead just as Stiles pressed a kiss to his favorite part of Derek’s bare chest, the middle where the hair was thickest.   
Weird things had happened to the both of them since they became a “we.” For one, Derek actually expressed more than the two emotions of anger and annoyance. He smiled now and not just in a wry, sarcastic way, he smiled with his whole body, lighting up any room with a simple upturn of his lips and a small flash of his pearly white teeth. Stiles had also changed. He had grown and matured around the relationship, realizing that despite being human, he would never be just a sidekick. They didn’t necessarily notice the changes in themselves, but they noticed the change in the other and knowing that they had caused such positive changes in the other made them that much more fond of the relationship.   
Derek growled slightly as Stiles followed the first kiss to his chest with a few more and then a swipe of his tongue along his sternum, stopping to press a kiss to his throat. Stiles moved his hand from around Derek’s back to Derek’s shoulders, pushing the man so that he was flat on his back with Stiles straddling his hips. Stiles continued to press soft, closed-mouth kisses to Derek’s neck, working his way up and down until he was sure that every inch of visible skin had been given some attention to.   
Derek took a deep breath, turning his neck slowly, purposefully baring his neck to Stile. Stiles’ breath came in short gasps, his brain whirring trying to process the small gesture that he knew meant more than he would ever know. Derek’s eyes were squeezed shut, breath coming out in pants as he tried and failed to control his heart rate.   
Stiles lowered his head to Derek’s neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin before sinking his teeth in as hard as he could, knowing that Derek’s sped up healing would remove the mark far faster than Stiles wanted. Derek let out a small yell, more pleasure than pain, gripping onto Stiles’ hips, claws grazing the bare skin there.   
Moving his head back to evaluate the already fading bite, Stiles used his hands in Derek’s hair to maneuver his head so he could capture his lips with his own. The kiss was hot and dirty, tongues battling against each other not for dominance but for the pure pleasure of the act. There was no rush, there was no pressure, the two lovers had the whole day to spend in bed while the storm raged on around them, isolating them from the rest of the world’s stresses and worries.  
Derek pressed his hands against Stiles’ ass, bringing his closer to him and thrusting his hips upward as Stiles let out a low groan against Derek’s lips. Stiles took the hint and began undulating his hips against Derek’s. His strength and stamina had surprised Derek at first despite knowing how hard Stiles trained for lacrosse. The lean muscle in Stiles’ abdomen bulged out just a little bit creating a pattern that Derek couldn’t keep his hands off of. Stiles’ stomach wasn’t even Derek’s favorite part of his body; his favorite part was Stiles’ arms. Long thin fingers that somehow always remained cold led to the flat expanse of palm that was a warm contrast to the fingers. A thin wrist led to the most perfect forearm, deliciously muscled with a light layer to dark hairs that were unreasonably soft. The perfect curve of the elbow merged with the bulging muscle of the triceps and biceps, not as big as Derek’s but just perfect on Stiles.   
The blunt press of teeth on Derek’s happy trail made his snap out of whatever trance he was in to notice that Stiles was no longer pressed to him chest to chest, instead making his way down Derek’s torso, dangerously close to the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing.   
Stiles looked up from his spot between Derek’s legs to see Derek staring straight at him, looking almost afraid to move, like if he moved Stiles would stop what he was doing. Hooking his fingers on the inside of Derek’s waistband, Stiles pulled down as Derek lifted his hips up and bent his knees, allowing his pants and his boxers to be moved down around his ankles and removed in one swift motion. Stiles kissed down Derek’s left leg, leaving little bites randomly, enjoying each of Derek’s moans and groans because he knew he was the reason behind them. He knew that he was the reason Derek smiled more, the reason he trusted more and the reason that he was genuinely trying to move past all the skeletons in his closet.   
However, Derek wasn’t the only one that was different, Derek had had just as big an impact on Stiles as Stiles had had on Derek. Stiles was more confident now, he rested easy knowing that he wasn’t always a bridesmaid and never the bride. He knew that Derek wanted him, he knew that Derek needed him and he knew that Derek knew that he needed him too and that brought a smile to his face regardless of the time or place. Derek had filled all the holes that had been left in Stiles by all the people that had disappointed or left him. Derek completed Stiles and Stiles completed Derek, they were both a little broken and needed the other to heal them with nothing but pure, untainted love.   
Stiles mouthed at the head of Derek’s dick, tapping three fingers of his right hand against Derek’s lips. The fingers disappeared into the warmth of Derek’s mouth, obscene sucking and slurping sounds coming from the man as Stiles swallowed his dick inch by inch.   
Abruptly, Stiles pulled his fingers out of Derek’s mouth and removed his own mouth from Derek’s dick, turning around and shifting until he was straddling Derek’s head. “Suck,” Stiles said firmly. Derek’s lips attached themselves to Stiles’ dick, running his tongue along the head while his hands held on tightly to Stiles’ hips, making sure that he couldn’t move even an inch. Meanwhile, Stiles’ tongue was tracing a path up and down Derek’s dick, one saliva covered finger pushing into Derek’s tight hole slowly.   
Both boys hummed around the other’s dick, completely content with the way things were heading, Stiles especially. Derek had only allowed him to top once, the experience over for both of them almost as soon as it started. This time Stiles was more sure of what to do, he would be patient, he wouldn’t act like the hormonal teenager he was because Derek had made him into more than that. Times like this with Derek convinced Stiles that they weren’t just having sex, they were making love. Stiles knew how hard it was for Derek to relinquish control to Stiles, or anyone, and he wanted to make the most of the opportunity, he wanted it to be good not just for himself, but for Derek as well.   
Derek’s nose was pressed into Stiles’ pubes when Stiles pulled out of Derek’s mouth, not moving the three fingers that he had managed to get into Derek’s tight ass, loosening him up just short of enough. Derek enjoyed the burn, he had told Stiles that himself, he got off on feeling Stiles’ dick rough and raw, which Stiles didn’t understand even a little bit since he was the biggest promoter of too much lube, especially the strawberry flavored lube that he had convinced Derek to purchase.   
“You sure?” Stiles looked at Derek fondly once he was positioned between his knees, making sure that his sourwolf was still on board with giving Stiles a taste of dominance. Derek simply nodded and growled deep in his chest, nudging Stiles’ shoulder with his hand, urging him on.   
Stiles pushed the tip of his dick into Derek, focusing his mind on anything but the wolf in an effort to not cum in 0 minutes flat. Derek’s head fell back onto the pillow, his mouth hanging open but no sounds coming out of his mouth. His hands clamped down on Stiles’ shoulders, scraping the skin with blunt fingernails.   
Pushing in slowly, Stiles stopped to breathe and wait for Derek to adjust once he was bottomed out, readjusting his angle that he knew would have good consequences for both of them. When Derek looked up at him and nodded slightly, Stiles pulled back and pushed back in, creating a slow rhythm with his thrusts while leaning forward and pressing kisses to Derek’s neck where the bite mark had long healed.   
Derek started moving his hips up to meet Stiles’ thrusts, deepening the pleasure for both of them. Stiles’ skin was on fire as he quickened the pace of his hips, the room spinning as Derek’s heat around his dick became almost unbearable, pleasure surging through his veins as if it had replaced all the blood in his body.   
“Ugh, fuck, I’m so—Stiles don’t stop, just ugh, yes. Fucking yes, yes—” the rest of Derek’s speech became basically incomprehensible after that. Stiles stopped his movement and pulled out, flinching at the cold air that hit his groin.   
“Knees, now,” Stiles said, his voice shaking slightly from the lack of movement and warmth around his dick. Derek complied more than willingly, getting on all fours and sticking his butt up in the air for Stiles to fill up again.   
Pushing back into the eager hole, Stiles and Derek groaned at the same time. Finding his rhythm once again, Stiles leant forward and looped his arms around Derek’s chest, bringing the man up with him so that they were chest to back. Derek’s arms found their way to the back of Stiles’ head, giving the younger boy’s arms room to play with his nipples.   
The pinch of both his nipples made Derek hiss, his mouth falling open. Stiles’ hands on his chest were driving him crazy, actually, everything Stiles was doing was driving him crazy, from the heavy breathing against his neck to the quick thrusts that brushed against his prostate making him see stars to the thin nimble fingers that caressed Derek so gently as if he was scared he was going to hurt him.   
Stiles dropped one hand to Derek’s dick, the new position giving him plenty of room to use his hand’s jerk off experience to Derek’s benefit. Timing his strokes with his thrusts, Stiles could feel Derek losing it by the frequent growls erupting from his chest and the contracting of his muscle as if he no longer had control over any of them. Increasing the pace of his thrusts and hand, Stiles really hoped Derek was close because he knew for a fact that he was teetering over the edge himself.   
As if on cue, Derek let out a strangled moan as stream after stream of white hot cum spilled itself onto Stiles’ waiting hand. Gripping Stiles’ neck as if his life depended on it, Stiles could feel all of Derek’s muscle contract underneath him as he continued thrusting into him, albeit frantically and without rhythm now.   
Derek grabbed Stiles’ cum filled hand and brought it up to his face, licking it once with his hot tongue. The sight threw Stiles over the edge, a single extended moan coming out of his mouth as he came into Derek’s clenched ass, the pleasure causing his eyes to shut and his body to become rigid except for the twitching of his muscles.   
Stiles’ head fell forward onto Derek’s shoulder, his heart thumping against his ribs, threatening to break through his chest completely. Derek was the first to move, dropping back down onto all fours and then moving forward until Stiles’ dick was no longer impaled in his ass. Stiles meanwhile did not move a single muscle, chin resting on his chest and eyes still shut.  
“Killed by orgasm, definitely didn’t think that was how you were going to go,” Derek chuckled a little at his own joke, pulling Stiles down to be the little spoon and then throwing the blanket back on top of them.   
“Funny,” Stiles said hoarsely, letting out a single chuckle, melting into Derek’s body and still not opening his eyes. Minutes later Stiles was passed out, leaving Derek to stroke Stiles’ hair, deciding that he must have done something pretty spectacular in his past life to deserve someone like Stiles in his current.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever written, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback, I appreciate it more than I can put in words.


End file.
